Pari
by Hannange
Summary: Se situe apres smallville, et si Lois et Lex fesais un pari pour savoir qui gagnerais le coeur de Clark, fic sublime ecrite par Satine


Auteur :Satine(satine. :slash (c'est une fic sur le couple Lex/Clark que j'adore !).**  
**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé :Fic qui se passe dans le futurQui de Lois ou de Lex gagnera Clark ?

Notes :

-Lois Bashing (j'aime bien ce perso mais bon, c'est quand même un obstacle au clex !).

-Dans cette histoire, Clark débute au Daily Planet et donc Superman n'existe pas encore.

_**PARI**_

Le Daily Planet, Metropolis.

L'un des plus grands journaux de la ville, si ce n'est le plus grand, facilement reconnaissable à son globe tournant perché sur le toit et à sa position à côtés des bureaux de la Lexcorp, anciennement Luthorcorp.

Lois Lane, l'une de ses brillantes journalistes, promue dans un avenir certain au Pulitzer selon ses dires, était en train de travailler dans la grande salle de rédaction sur un article qui allait faire de bruit, à savoir une très profonde connexion entre le maire et l'Intergang. Indifférente aux bruits qui l'entouraient, la jeune femme relisait avec attention l'article qu'elle venait de finir de taper. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle s'apprêtait à enregistrer son travail quand une sirène retentit dans les bureaux et que de l'eau commença à se déverser dans la pièce. Réalisant très vite qu'il s'agissait de l'alarme à incendie, elle se leva et constata avec fureur que l'eau avait provoqué un court-circuit et coupé l'alimentation de son ordinateur, perdant par la même tout son travail. Elle hurla.

Cate Grant, si je m'aperçois que c'est toi qui as provoqué ceci parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fumer pendant les heures de bureau, j'aurais ta peau…

Vérifiant quand même qu'il n'y avait pas le feu et que c'était bien Cate qui avait provoqué ce déluge si l'on pouvait en juger par la mine contrite et penaude de la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle de rédaction, Lois commença à s'essorer en grommelant. Elle en était à maudire Cate et ses enfants jusqu'à la quinzième génération tout en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait écrit dans son article pour le retaper quand son ordinateur fonctionnerait à nouveau lorsqu'une voix interrompit ses pensées.

Calmez-vous Lois, ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

Lois reconnut sans aucune peine la voix de son nouveau partenaire, Clark Kent. Non pas qu'elle en eut besoin d'un mais Perry avait insisté et elle n'avait pas pu dire non. Comment un fermier comme lui, venant de sa cambrousse, portant des lunettes trop grandes pour lui, fagoté comme l'as de pique et avec un caractère timide et maladroit pouvait être journaliste, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Ecoutez Smallville, je…Commença t'elle en se retournant vers son collègue avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Sa première pensée fut de se dire qui était ce bel inconnu qui avait pris la place de Clark mais qui avait toujours sa voix.

Devant elle, se trouvait un dieu grec.

Complètement trempé par l'eau, Clark avait enlevé la veste de son costume, laissant apparaître une chemise blanche qui ne cachait rien de sa splendide musculature tellement elle lui collait au corps. Idem pour le pantalon qui laissait deviner des attributs plus que généreux.

Quant au visage, Clark ayant enlevé ses lunettes trempées, ses magnifiques yeux verts ressortaient et étincelaient comme deux émeraudes.

Et pour compléter ce tableau flatteur, l'eau avait plaqué les cheveux de Clark et l'effet mouillé lui donnait un air complètement sensuel et rebelle.

Lois déglutit difficilement en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Qui aurait pensé que derrière ces lunettes et cet atroce costume se trouvait cet apollon ?

Pas elle en tous cas.

Lois, vous allez bien ? Demanda alors Clark inquiet devant le silence de Lois et de par son regard légèrement trouble.

A part le fait que je doive réécrire tout mon article et que je suis trempée, tout va bien, répondit Lois d'une voix ironique.

Désolé.

Lois leva les yeux au ciel.

Clark avait peut-être un corps superbe mais il n'avait pas perdu de sa stupidité. Pourquoi s'excusait-il puisque ce n'était pas sa faute ?

Elle s'apprêtait à le lui dire quand Perry sortit de son bureau et prit la parole.

Je viens d'avoir le chef des pompiers au bout du fil et je viens de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la peine de venir puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'incendie. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai à lui dire ces mots, est-ce clair ?

Son regard et celui de toutes les autres personnes se tournèrent vers Cate qui baissa les yeux en murmurant une faible apologie.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne l'édition de demain, nous avons de la chance. Elle est déjà bouclée, ce qui fait que le journal sortira malgré ce qui vient d'arriver. Quant aux autres articles sur lesquels vous étiez en train de travailler, j'espère que vous avez fait des sauvegardes, pour les autres, vous n'aurez plus qu'à les réécrire. Mais vous ferez tout cela demain. En effet, la maintenance va bientôt arriver et va essayer de refaire tout fonctionner le plus vite possible. En attendant, rentrez chez vous, séchez vous et je vous veux sur le pied de guerre à la première heure, en forme.

Perry adressa un sourire à ses troupes et retourna dans son bureau pour prendre ses affaires.

Petit à petit, les journalistes commencèrent à quitter la salle de rédaction pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Lois venait de prendre son sac et son manteau quand elle vit Clark lui adresser un petit sourire et s'engouffrer lui aussi dans un ascenseur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire elle ne savait quoi et la referma aussi sec.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Avait-elle eu l'intention d'appeler Clark ? Et pour lui dire quoi ?

Car même s'il se révélait être très séduisant, il était toujours de Ploucville et donc avait la mentalité qui allait avec.

Lois haussa les épaules.

Elle réfléchirait plus tard à son collègue.

Pour l'instant, elle voulait rentrer, prendre un bon bain chaud et retrouver ses notes pour son article qu'elle allait devoir réécrire. Après elle penserait à Clark Kent.

Le lendemain trouva Lois à son bureau en train de taper furieusement sur son clavier. Mais elle n'était pas totalement concentrée. En effet, à chaque fois que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil et de soupirer lorsqu'elle constatait que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle attendait, à savoir Clark Kent.

Lois n'avait pas changé d'avis à son sujet, elle le trouvait toujours aussi stupide. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un corps divin et pour être franche, elle ne serait pas contre l'idée de connaître ce dernier un peu plus intimement. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de séduire Clark afin de le mettre dans son lit. Bien sûr, il devrait comprendre qu'il ne devrait rien attendre d'elle, ni traitement de faveur au bureau, ni reconnaissance de son travail et surtout, il ne devrait attendre d'elle aucune déclaration d'amour. Ce qu'ils auraient serait purement sexuel et pour la durée qu'elle déciderait. Pas un instant le mot défaite ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait toujours eu les hommes qu'elle voulait. Cela n'allait pas changer maintenant. Et surtout pas avec un fermier de Nullepartville.

Elle avait parfaitement organisé son plan. Elle allait se rapprocher doucement de lui, l'intégrer plus dans ses enquêtes, le faire parler de lui, l'inviter à sortir…Et le point culminant serait la nuit qu'ils passeraient tous les deux. La première de nombreuses.

Une semaine après, Lois se sentait sur le point de hurler de rage et de frustration.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça serait si difficile d'attirer Clark Kent dans ses filets.

Pourtant au départ, tout s'était bien passé. Le jeune homme avait été ravi de participer plus aux enquêtes de son aînée et quant à le faire parler de lui, un jeu d'enfant. Ils avaient même dîné quelques fois ensemble et avaient même été à des expositions ou au cinéma. Mais c'était tout ce qui s'était passé. Clark avait ignoré toute invitation à venir prendre un dernier verre chez elle et même ses petits décolletés n'avaient eu aucun effet. Bien sûr, comme tout homme il avait regardé mais cela s'était arrêté là. Comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lois en aurait pleuré de rage.

Ce soir, elle avait décidé de frapper fort. Sous le prétexte de revoir ensemble leur prochain article, elle avait décidé d'inviter Clark à venir chez elle. Et après, ils dîneraient dans une atmosphère très intime avec des mets de choix et une musique douce en fond sonore. Là, elle prétexterait de la chaleur pour se retrouver en légère chemise transparente. Lois savait que ce plan ne respirait pas par sa subtilité mais elle en avait assez d'attendre. Et au diable la subtilité qui n'avait jamais marché jusqu'à présent.

Lois se retient de hurler lorsque Clark déclina son invitation prétextant qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Elle était maudite, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle mit une vieille robe de chambre, prit une glace au chocolat et s'installa pour déprimer devant sa télévision.

Lois était à moitié endormie quand on sonna. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était chez elle que l'on sonnait et que le bruit ne provenait pas de son téléviseur. Puis, elle se leva et alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait être l'imbécile qui venait la voir à plus de onze heures du soir. Et si c'était un cambrioleur ou toute autre personne mal intentionnée ? Pour vérifier, elle colla son œil au judas mais n'aperçut qu'une femme blonde aux lunettes de soleil. Rassurée sur sa capacité à la battre en cas de problèmes, Lois ouvrit la porte.

Oui ? Demanda t'elle froidement.

Elle était fatiguée, frustrée et franchement, quelle idée de porter des lunettes à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Pour toute réponse, la femme blonde poussa Lois qui poussa un cri furieux et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Mais ne vous gênez pas surtout. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je vais appeler la police…

Mais la femme blonde l'ignora tandis qu'elle inspectait chaque pièce du petit appartement de Lois. Puis toujours sans un mot, elle ressortit de l'appartement et Lois l'entendit dire à quelqu'un qu'il pouvait y aller sans risques. Lois sentit son cœur s'accélérer. A qui parlait-elle ? Qui allait entrer ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

La jeune femme s'attendait à tout sauf à voir la personne qui pénétra bientôt dans l'appartement.

Lex Luthor, murmura t'elle.

Lex, car c'était bien lui, regarda d'un air dédaigneux l'endroit où vivait la journaliste et se dirigea vers le salon avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, non sans auparavant l'essuyer avec un mouchoir.

Rouge d'humiliation de voir chez elle le milliardaire qui avait toujours refusé ses interviews et surtout dans sa vieille robe de chambre tâchée de chocolat, Lois le suivit et s'assit en face de lui, la femme blonde se plaçant derrière son patron.

Le silence régna quelques minutes avant que Lois n'attaque.

Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir dans mon humble appartement l'homme le plus influent de Metropolis ?

La voix était sarcastique.

Lex mit un moment à répondre.

Je suis venu vous dire de cesser votre petit jeu stupide.

Lois fronça les sourcils devant les mots et la voix coupante.

Je ne comprends pas.

Lex eut un sourire méprisant.

Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout alors je vais vous expliquer. Je veux que vous arrêtiez le petit jeu de séduction que vous avez entamé avec Clark Kent.

Le jeu de séduction ?

Oui mademoiselle Lane, le jeu de séduction. Vous savez, toutes ces pathétiques allusions à peine voilées de venir prendre un verre chez vous le soir ou toutes ces tenues affriolantes qui ne sont vraiment plus dignes de votre âge.

Ce que je fais avec Clark ne vous regarde absolument pas. De quel droit vous mêlez-vous de nos vies privées ? De quel droit m'ordonnez-vous d'arrêtez de faire ce que j'ai tout à fait le droit de faire ?

Lois était furieuse et ses yeux étincelaient de colère.

Vous avez peut-être le droit d'ordonner à vos employés mais je n'en suis pas une. Et même si je l'étais, ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne vous concerne pas.

Mademoiselle Lane, je me fiche totalement de votre privée. Vous couchez avec qui vous voulez, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je refuse que vous entraîniez Clark dans vos petits jeux.

Qu'est-ce que Clark a à voir là dedans ?

Clark Kent est mon ami et je ne permettrais pas que vous l'utilisiez de la sorte. Il m'a raconté tous vos stratagèmes et jamais je n'accepterais que vous brisiez son cœur simplement parce que vous avez envie de coucher avec lui.

Lois ouvrit la bouche mais Lex la devança.

Je ne suis pas stupide mademoiselle Lane. Clark m'a toujours dit que vous l'ignoriez totalement et que vous le traitiez comme un moins que rien. Et arrive le jour de l'alerte incendie où il se retrouve trempé avec des vêtements bien moulants. Et comme par hasard, d'un coup vous devenez gentille et lui lancez des invitations plus ou moins explicites. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais ce que vous faîtes. Vous essayez de le séduire. Si encore il y avait eu de l'amour, j'aurais pu comprendre mais ce n'est pas votre style. Non vous, vous êtes plutôt du genre à coucher, à en tirer le maximum de plaisir et à les jeter une fois que votre désir est passé. Jamais je ne permettrais qu'il arrive la même chose à Clark. Donc je le répète, vous allez cesser toutes vos manipulations.

Vous êtes un ami bien fidèle pour venir me dire ça. Je ne savais même pas que Clark vous connaissait.

Contrairement à d'autres, il ne juge pas utile de clamer haut et fort qu'il me connaît pour réussir dans son travail.

Lois rougit violemment devant l'allusion à peine voilée et serra les poings de rage.

Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez si je continue, demanda t'elle d'une voix pleine de défi.

Lex eut un sourire froid.

Vous ne voulez pas le savoir…

Malgré elle, la jeune femme frissonna.

Et s'il veut après tout sortir avec moi ? Vous y avez pensé ? Peut-être que mes attentions ne sont pas si déplaisantes que ça après tout mais qu'il est trop timide…

Ne rêvez pas mademoiselle Lane. Il se fiche complètement de vous. Sinon, il aurait déjà réagi. Je sais que Clark est parfois long à la détente mais je le connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à vous.

Vous me sous-estimez monsieur Luthor. J'ai toujours eu les hommes que je voulais. Et j'aurais Clark.

Le ton de Lois était certain.

Les yeux de Lex se rétrécirent dangereusement.

Jamais vous entendez ? Jamais vous ne le toucherez…Cria t'il en perdant son calme pour la première fois.

Lois eut un rire amusé.

Calmez-vous monsieur Luthor, je ne savais pas que Clark était un sujet aussi sensible chez vous…Je ne ferais pas autant confiance à Cate et ses potins pour le fait que vous voyez une femme différente chaque semaine, je jurerais que vous ne voulez pas que je sorte avec Clark car vous tenez à lui plus que la morale ne le permet…

Sitôt son éclat de voix passé, Lex avait repris immédiatement un visage impassible mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en entendant les mots de Lois qui se situaient un peu trop près de la vérité.

Et à son profond chagrin, la jeune femme s'en aperçut.

Mais vous rougissez ?

Le ton était incrédule.

Je n'en reviens pas…Alors le grand Lex Luthor serait plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes ? Et en particulier par un certain journaliste originaire de Smallville ? Quoique je peux comprendre, il est plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Alors ça, si je m'y attendais…

Lois pensait déjà à son futur scoop quand la voix de Lex la tira de ses pensées.

Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Vous êtes complètement stupide de penser que je suis amoureux de Clark. Il est mon ami et je veux juste lui éviter un cœur brisé.

Vraiment ? Demanda Lois sceptique. Permettez-moi de vous dire que je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Et le fait que vous veniez de me dire que vous êtes amoureux de lui me le prouve.

Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, se défendit Lex.

Effectivement. Vous m'avez juste dit que vous n'étiez pas amoureux de lui alors que j'avais juste insinué que vous étiez attiré par lui…

Lex se serait maudit de sa bêtise. Il était stupide. Son père avait bien eu raison, il était complètement dirigé par ses sentiments. Au départ, il avait juste voulu préserver le cœur de son ami en écartant Lois même si la jalousie n'était pas loin. Et voilà que maintenant, son plus grand secret venait d'être mis à jour par une journaliste qu'il détestait et qui, il le savait, n'allait pas laisser passer ce scoop. Mais Lex n'allait pas permettre ça. Les retombées seraient trop néfastes pour son amitié avec le jeune homme et Lex ferait tout pour ne pas perdre la personne qui était devenu le centre de son univers.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment, reconnaissant sa défaite devant une Lois qui jouissait littéralement d'avoir le grand Lex Luthor à sa merci.

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment et soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

Lex la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, n'aimant pas cette expression sur son visage.

Je sais ce que nous allons faire. Je pourrais tout vous demander mais ça serait trop facile. Et je dois dire que je vous en veux encore pour votre commentaire de tout à l'heure. Vous avez insinué que je ne serais pas capable de séduire Clark et là sincèrement, vous avez mis en doute mes capacités de séduction et je ne peux le laisser passer. Alors voici ce que je vous propose. Nous allons faire un petit pari tous les deux, j'ai toujours adoré la compétition !

Quel est-il, grinça Lex.

Nous allons parier sur qui de nous deux va arriver à séduire Clark le premier.

Quoi ?

Vous avez bien entendu. Je veux Clark dans mon lit et vous êtes amoureux de lui. Parions sur qui gagnera son corps le premier, même si je n'ai pas de doutes là dessus. Si je gagne, je veux une interview exclusive avec le droit de vous demander tout ce que je voudrais, sans censure.

Et si je gagne ?

Ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne perdrais pas.

Si je gagne mais je tiens à préciser que je ne désire pas Clark uniquement pour son corps, vous nous laisserez tranquille à vie. D'accord ?

Si vous voulez, répondit Lois en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne perdrais pas. J'aurais Clark et mon interview.

Dans vos rêves. Mercy, on y va.

Lex se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par sa garde du corps.

Que le meilleur gagne, lui lança Lois avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais à vrai dire, elle n'en attendait pas.

La journée se terminait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Elle allait séduire Clark et en dehors du plaisir d'avoir un beau corps à aimer, elle aurait une interview de l'homme que tous les journalistes voulaient interviewer. Elle allait faire des envieux et s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Et c'est en chantonnant que la jeune femme alla se coucher, anticipant avec impatience la journée du lendemain où elle pourrait continuer, mais cette fois avec une motivation nouvelle, son entreprise de séduction. Luthor n'avait aucune chance.

Lex était à son appartement de Metropolis et fixait la ville s'étendant à ses pieds en sirotant un verre de whisky. Son visage était impassible mais quiconque le connaissait bien, et ces personnes se comptaient sur le doigt d'une main, aurait pu dire qu'il était nerveux à la manière qu'il avait de tenir son verre avec les mains crispées. Il faut dire aussi qu'il y avait de quoi. En effet, il avait décidé d'avouer à Clark le stupide pari qu'il avait fait avec Lois et donc par la même d'avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre.

Au départ, l'intention de Lex avait été bonne. Il voulait juste préserver le cœur de son ami, et le sien mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, des manigances de Lois Lane. Mais en cours de route, son plan avait échoué et il s'était retrouvé à parier avec la jeune femme sur qui gagnerait Clark. Désireux de protéger la réputation de ce dernier mais également son amitié avec lui, il avait tout de suite accepté mais s'était rendu compte trop tard de la difficulté de la tâche. Lois Lane était une femme et pour elle, la séduction d'un homme était facile à planifier. Mais Lex était un homme. Et qui plus est, Clark était son meilleur ami. Alors comment planifier la séduction d'un autre homme quand on en est un soi-même et que dit ami ignore tous de vos sentiments amoureux pour lui? Et pour Lex, cela s'était révélé mission impossible. Il avait essayé d'être subtil, d'amener doucement Clark à comprendre qu'il serait intéressé par une relation plus intime mais tout ceci avait malheureusement échoué. Lex se consolait en se disant que son ami n'avait jamais été le garçon le plus intelligent du monde et que la subtilité n'était pas son fort. Mais quand même. Alors Lex avait décidé d'être direct et de dire à Clark ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et il avait décidé de le faire ce soir car d'après ce que son ami lui racontait, Lois était passée en mode supérieur dans ses tentatives de séduction. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle réussisse. Jamais son Clark ne coucherait avec cette traînée. Il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à éliminer toutes personnes susceptibles d'être intéressées par le jeune journaliste, Lana n'ayant toujours pas compris comment du jour au lendemain elle s'était retrouvée mariée à Pete, et il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Clark Kent était à lui. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il était là à l'attendre…

Lex regarda sa montre. Clark devrait bientôt arriver. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en pensant à sa confession. Clark était l'une des rares personnes à savoir qu'il préférait les hommes, il ne sortait avec des femmes que pour sauver les apparences, mais accepterait-il que son meilleur ami ait des sentiments pour lui ? Pourrait-il envisager l'idée d'une relation entre les deux ou serait-il à jamais attirée par la gente féminine ?

Lex allait bientôt avoir sa réponse quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer le jeune journaliste.

Le milliardaire se retourna.

Bonsoir Clark, comment s'est passé ta journée de travail ?

Clark s'assit sur le canapé et desserra sa cravate.

Le boulot s'est bien passé mais Lois est de plus en plus entreprenante. J'ai beau ne pas répondre à ses signaux, elle continue de me harceler. Elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille comme avant ? Déjà que je trouvais qu'elle n'était pas discrète mais depuis la semaine dernière, elle a carrément accéléré le rythme. Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui ? Elle m'a carrément rejoué Basic Instinct. J'étais sous le choc.

Lex blêmit en entendant ces mots et en imaginant la scène. Sa main serra tellement fort le verre que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Quelle petite p…

Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda t'il calmement alors qu'il bouillait littéralement de colère à l'intérieur.

Je l'ai ignoré et fais comme si je ne voyais rien, répondit tranquillement Clark. Tu sais, tu critiques mes lunettes mais elles forment une parfaite excuse pour paraître myope quand je ne les mets pas !

Lex se permit un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il détestait les lunettes de son ami car elles cachaient ses magnifiques yeux verts mais là, il était carrément prêt à les bénir !

Ne voulant pas retarder l'échéance plus longtemps, Lex posa son verre sur son bureau et s'approcha de Clark avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Clark le regarda d'un air curieux.

Qu'est-ce que tu as Lex, tu parais tendu. Un problème ?

En fait, je dois te parler de Lois Lane.

Le jeune journaliste se renfrogna.

J'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire de sortir avec elle. Je sais que je n'ai aucune vie amoureuse mais quand même…

Lex frissonna.

Non !

Clark se relaxa.

Alors ?

Lex prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança. C'était le moment de vérité.

-En fait, la semaine dernière je suis allée voir mademoiselle Lane à son appartement. Tu m'avais raconté toutes ses tentatives de séduction et je voulais qu'elle y mette fin. Je savais que cela te gênait et donc je voulais qu'elle cesse. Malheureusement, notre entretien ne s'est pas très bien passé comme prévu puisqu'elle a fini par découvrir mes sentiments pour toi. Et cette révélation a entraîné un pari entre nous deux pour savoir qui arriverait à sortir avec toi le premier et plus si affinités…

Clark fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et Lex poursuivit.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a augmenté la pression cette semaine car elle veut absolument gagner ce pari. Si elle réussit, elle t'a toi et je lui devrais une interview exclusive. Et cela, il n'en est pas question.

Que tu lui donnes une interview ?

La voix de Clark était neutre.

Non, qu'elle réussisse à te séduire. Je me fiche de cette interview mais jamais je ne permettrais qu'elle mette la main sur toi. Je tiens à toi Clark. En fait, je suis fou amoureux de toi et si j'ai décidé de te le dire ce soir c'est car je ne veux pas te perdre.

Lex omit volontairement de mentionner ses tentatives ratées d'approche car connaissant son ami, il se serait senti coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué. Et puis Lex ne voulait pas insister sur son côté naïf et complètement obtus.

Tu m'aimes ?

Toujours cette neutralité et Lex remua un peu inconfortablement.

Oui, je t'aime. Je t'ai d'abord considéré comme un ami, mon seul ami avant de me rendre compte que je te désirais. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient profonds mais pour moi, à l'origine, ce n'était que du désir. J'ai compris que je t'aimais quand tu m'as avoué la vérité sur tes origines. Tu me faisais confiance pour la première fois et c'est là que j'ai vraiment mis un nom sur mes émotions pour toi. Je ne t'ai rien dit car même si tu savais que j'aimais les hommes, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir à cette nouvelle. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me taire. Je t'aime Clark, je te veux dans ma vie comme mon ami, mon amant et mon compagnon pour toute l'éternité.

Je…

Clark ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lex lui coupa la parole.

Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Tu dois sans doute vouloir réfléchir. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Demain, je serais à Smallville pour mon inspection annuelle de l'usine d'engrais. Si au fond de toi, tu sens que peut-être un jour tu pourras répondre à mes sentiments, je t'attendrais à vingt heures à l'endroit de notre première rencontre. Si tu n'es pas là, je considèrerais que tu ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec moi et tu peux être certain que plus jamais je n'aborderais le sujet. Nous resterons seulement des amis. Et c'est tout. Tu es d'accord ?

Clark hocha la tête.

D'accord. Je vais réfléchir alors. A bientôt Lex.

Ignorant la petite voix qui lui murmura sournoisement que Clark avait dit à bientôt et non à demain, Lex salua son ami qui quitta la pièce. Et quand la porte d'entrée se fut refermée, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Même s'il savait que la véritable angoisse allait rapidement s'installer dans son cœur à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer demain.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mercy.

Mercy, c'est moi. Je veux que vous alliez surveiller l'appartement de mademoiselle Lane. Et si Clark vient la voir, je veux immédiatement le savoir.

Et il raccrocha.

Si Clark va la voir, j'aurais tout perdu. Alors je t'en prie mon ange, viens à Smallville demain et ne va pas chez elle car mon cœur ne s'en remettra pas…

Et c'est sur cette prière à un Dieu auquel il avait cessé de croire depuis la mort de sa mère qu'il alla se coucher avec une barre au ventre.

Le lendemain, Lex était à dix-neuf heures cinquante au pont Loeb, là où lui et Clark s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il était plus que nerveux.

Clark, je t'en prie, viens… 

Il venait de regarder sa montre pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de deux minutes quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha après avoir constaté que c'était Mercy.

Oui ?

Monsieur Luthor, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je suis devant l'appartement de Lois Lane et je vous appelle car je viens de voir monsieur Kent entrer dans l'immeuble.

Lex sentit un grand froid l'envahir et raccrocha en tremblant.

Ce n'est pas possible…Il va venir je le sais…Il ne peut pas l'avoir choisie… 

Mais quand il regarda sa montre, qu'il vit qu'il était plus de huit heures et que son ami aurait dû être là, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Clark ne viendrait pas. Il avait choisi Lois.

Lex eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer son cœur à mains nues tellement cette nouvelle lui fit mal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti auparavant une telle sensation d'agonie et de douleur. Il avait mal et pendant un court instant, il désira mourir. Tout lui semblait si vide désormais, sans sens et l'avenir lui parut brusquement bien froid et gris.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais, je suis stupide… 

Ainsi donc Lois avait gagné. Il avait perdu son pari. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa secrétaire.

Ann, c'est moi. Mademoiselle Lois Lane du Daily Planet risque bientôt d'appeler pour demander un rendez-vous. Veillez à le lui accorder.

Et il raccrocha. Il avait peut-être perdu son cœur mais un pari était un pari et il avait bien l'intention de l'honorer. Même si voir la journaliste lui ferait douloureusement penser à Clark et à son bonheur avec elle.

Il ravala ses larmes devant cette horrible pensée car un Luthor ne pleure pas et se dirigea vers sa Ferrari F430 garée un peu plus loin où il retrouva Hope. Sans un mot, celle-ci installa son patron sur le siège passager et prit le volant. Lex passa le trajet dans un état second, perdu dans une bulle de douleur et d'apathie.

Arrivés au manoir, Hope l'amena doucement vers sa chambre et le quitta sans un bruit. Enfin seul, il se jeta sur son lit et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, vaincu par sa peine et sa douleur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa première impression fut de se dire qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien dans des bras chauds et puissants. Puis il ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser brutalement.

Qui est là ?

Qui Hope avait-elle laissé passer ?

C'est moi, lui répondit un grognement mais Lex reconnut la voix.

Clark ?

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Finalement, le jeune journaliste se redressa à son tour et Lex retient un grognement de désir devant un Clark aux cheveux dans tous les sens. Un Clark aux grands yeux verts embués de sommeil. Bref, un Clark très sexy. Lex serra les dents et commanda à son traître de corps de se calmer.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour toute réponse, Clark s'étira et Lex dut penser très fort à son père en maillot de bain devant la vision d'un Clark torse nu et faisant ressortir ses muscles puissants.

Tu n'es pas chez Lois ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'y serais, répondit Clark d'une voix perplexe.

Mercy t'a vu chez elle hier et comme tu n'es pas venu au rendez-vous, je croyais que tu l'avais choisie…

Lex détesta le ton plaintif et douloureux de sa voix.

C'est normal que Mercy m'y ait vu hier. Je venais lui apporter des notes qu'elle avait oubliées. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour que je vienne chez elle mais je lui ai dit d'arrêter son petit jeu car j'avais un petit ami très jaloux qui ne supportait pas beaucoup qu'un autre me drague…

Petit ami, balbutia Lex.

Oui Lex, tu es bien mon petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je ne comprends pas, tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous hier…

Si Lex, j'étais à huit heures piles au champ de Riley.

Lex se frappa le front.

Le champ de Riley ! Mais je t'attendais au pont Loeb !

Quand je ne t'ai pas vu au champ, je me suis douté de cette méprise. C'est pour ça que je t'ai rejoint au manoir. Oh Lex, à cause de cette erreur, tu as cru que je ne répondais pas à tes sentiments et c'est pour ça que tu as pleuré, je suis désolé.

Lex rougit de honte à l'idée de savoir que Clark avait remarqué qu'il avait pleuré.

Mais tu sais, continua Clark, tu aurais du savoir que notre toute première rencontre était dans le champ de Riley. Le pont où tu m'as foncé dessus est notre deuxième !

Puis, posant la main sur la joue de Lex, sa voix se fit murmure.

Je t'aime Lex, depuis des années en fait. Sans doute depuis le début même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que le jour où Helen t'a arraché à moi. J'avais prévu de ne rien dire et de finir ma vie à tes côtés en étant simplement ton ami lorsque tu m'as dis que tu étais amoureux de moi. Je ne pouvais en croire ma chance ! J'aurais aimé te dire tout de suite que je répondais à tes sentiments mais tu as voulu attendre le lendemain alors j'ai fait comme tu as voulu. Et aujourd'hui, je peux donc enfin te le dire. Je t'aime et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie…

Tu…Tu m'aimes ? C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

Lex avait l'air si hésitant, si innocent dans sa crainte que cela ne soit pas vrai que Clark sentit son cœur fondre un peu plus devant l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme.

Non ce n'est pas un rêve et je vais te le prouver.

Et il se pencha vers Lex pour prendre ses lèvres dans un délicieux et tendre premier baiser qui laissa les deux hommes à bout de souffle.

Clark s'apprêtait à pousser les choses plus loin quand Lex se déroba.

Je dois passer un coup de téléphone avant, expliqua t'il.

Ne sois pas trop dur avec Lois, demanda Clark amusé.

Lex ne chercha même pas à nier, son ange le connaissait trop bien.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je veux juste lui dire que désormais tu es hors limites et qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher trop près de toi.

Clark sourit et Lex le regardant, se demanda si Lois valait bien la peine qu'il abandonne un lit chaud et confortable avec un Adonis à l'intérieur.

Oh et puis je lui dirais lors de son interview…

Tu vas quand même lui accorder ?

C'est la moindre des choses, c'est grâce à elle après tout si nous sommes ensemble. Je peux au moins lui faire cette petite faveur. Même si je fixerais les règles de cet entretien…

Le sourire de Lex était calculateur.

Tu es machiavélique !

Je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

Oh oui je t'aime, répondit Clark d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Je t'aime aussi Clark…

Alors prouve-le-moi…

Toujours…

Et bientôt la chambre fut remplie par de doux soupirs et de doux gémissements dans lesquels on pouvait distinguer les prénoms de Clark et Lex. Finalement, on put entendre deux cris de jouissance et deux corps retombèrent exténués mais enlacés. De tendres mots d'amour furent prononcés avant de laisser place au silence.

Hope dans la bibliothèque eut un petit sourire et continua à lire son livre.


End file.
